Just an ordinary day
by LaTraviata
Summary: Bella and Edward are strangers who live their ordinary lives the best that they can. That is until one day, things change. Full summary inisde. Oneshot. ExB. All Human, may be a little OOC.


**Just a day, Just an ordinary day..**

_Full Summary: For Edward Masen, and Bella Swan, life was as ordinary as it could be. Each day was just that, another day. That is until one day comes along, where they're lives could be changed._

_(Try listening to Ordinary day by Vanessa Carlton while you read!)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke to the sun shining strongly through my curtains. Another boring sunny Chicago day, of course. Every day is the same, why should today be any different? I yawned loudly and stretched my arms above my head, trying to wake myself up so that I could begin my daily routine. Everyday: Stretch, get up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, dry hair, put on shoes, grab purse, go to work. Don't get me wrong, sometimes Its nice to have a routine, to know that my life is regular and in my control, but sometimes I wish that something out of the ordinary would happen to me, make me feel as if I'm not just a speck on the map.

Today however, something was different. I couldn't pinpoint it exactly but it was a feeling inside of me that made my stomach tingle with butterflies. In the back of my head I felt that today was going to be different in some way. I quickly shook away those thoughts however when I realized I was running late, a rare occurrence for me. I quickly grabbed my sweater, throwing it on on the way out the door, as I took off for my weekend job. During the week I am a full-time student at Columbia College, majoring in English Literature, with a after school job at a little clothing boutique. I hoped to someday be a college professor so that I could teach all my students about the classics. On weekends, I work at a local bookstore.

I wasn't an overly shy person, but I also mostly kept to myself as much as possible. I haven't had the best luck with relationships in my life, so to avoid more pain than necessary I don't try and have many friendships, or relationships, and that works for me. You see, my mom, Renee, and my dad, Charlie, got married very young when my mom got pregnant with me. They believed they were in love but soon my mom decided that it wasn't the life for her, so she took me, and moved to Phoenix, Arizona. The year before I graduated high school I finally moved back to Forks to finish school living with my dad, so that my mom could enjoy being a newlywed. I graduated from Forks High School with honours, and was accepted to Columbia with a full scholarship.

And here I am. Three years later, with two years left before I graduate. I don't really have any friends, the only people my age I socialize with are the few girls that work at the boutique and Mr.Hynes. Bill Hynes was the owner of the Book Nook, the book store I worked at on the weekends. Bill was in the mid-fifties, and married to the love of his life, Susan. The way he talked about Susan was magical. His eyes light up whenever anyone mentions her, and he could go on for hours about her if you let him. It made me happy to see that such love existed, even if it would never exist for me. I believe that I am complete in myself, and that I don't need anyone else to make me happy.

I quickly made my way to the book store, not wanting to disappoint Bill by being late. When I opened the door, the tell-tale jingle alerted my arrival, and Bill came out from between the shelves to greet me.

"Bella! How are you today dear?" He exclaimed with his warm smile.

"Im great Bill, how are you?" I replied.

"Oh, I'm wonderful! Now, Bella, I was wondering, today I thought I'd take Susan out for a nice lunch and an afternoon movie, do you mind manning the store? Of course if it's too much trouble.." Bill started rambling,

"Don't worry Bill I can handle it, you go on ahead." I quickly interjected.

Bill replied with another of his warm smiles, grabbed his jacket and headed out. Not that I don't mind Bill, because I really don't, but I enjoy the times where I get to be here by myself with the quiet and the smell of old books surrounding me. I slipped off my jacket and started in on shelving the cartfull of books Bill had started.

Two hours later, I was on the floor sitting Indian-style, with a big volume open on my legs. I had found this compilation of classics while sorting and quickly came immersed in it. I had only been interrupted a few times with some customers, but had been uninterrupted for the past 45 minutes. Of course, I spoke too quickly because just then the jingle of the bell rang throughout the silent store. I decided that if the person needed my help then they could easily find me and ask.

I distantly heard the shuffling of feet as the customer looked around, but went back to the story I was reading. Fifteen minutes later I realized there was a pair of feet next to my thigh. I felt my self blush lightly, wondering how long they had been standing there waiting for me while I was lost in my reading. I took a deep breath and slowly trailed my eyes up. The man was wearing a pair of perfect fitting dark jeans, and a black button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. All of those thoughts however were lost when my eyes landed on his. They were the most electrifying green I had ever seen, and I could tell just by looking that they held intense emotions. All of a sudden, it was as if I felt a spark inside of me, making my whole body tingle. I felt more alive then I had in my whole 21 years of life.

I don't know how long we stayed in this position, just staring into each others eyes, but all of a sudden the biggest grin was spreading itself across my face, reaching from ear-to-ear. As this happened, I noticed that his mouth turned into the most adorable crooked smile I had ever seen.

It was in this moment that I realized that my life would never be the same.

EPOV

I opened my eyes to the sun rising as usual. It was one of the many things I loved about living in Chicago, where I was born and raised. I loved the crisp fall days with the blazing sun in the sky. Even though it was a Saturday, I was still up at the crack of dawn, which I didn't mind because I didn't like to feel as if I was wasting the day. I stretched my arms to rid myself of the stiffness sleep brings. I then started my daily routine; shower, dress, breakfast, study. I was currently in my 3rd year of med school, following in my fathers footsteps as he hoped I would.

My father had always said he didn't want to pressure me into something I didn't want to do, but just because he didn't say it out loud, doesn't mean it wasn't always under the surface. I knew he wanted me to go to med school and I didn't want to disappoint my father, so here I am. My life followed a day-to-day routine that I rarely ever strayed from. Seeing as how my family was very wealthy, it wasn't necessary that I get a job, so I devoted most of my time to studying in my apartment. My sister, Alice, would usually call once a day to check up on me, although why I would never know. She had her own life with her husband Jasper. Jasper and I got along quite well when we were younger but when he and Alice moved away for school we drifted apart, only now to talk occasionally. Then there was my brother, Emmett. Emmett was married to his long time girlfriend Rosalie, was a big-time lawyer, and had a 2-year old son, Brandon. He called me once every few days to talk, but could never talk long with his hectic life. I didn't mind not having constant contact, I was fine on my own. I believe that I am complete in myself and therefore I don't have many friends and I don't date. Every relationship I have tried has failed badly so eventually I gave up, realizing I didn't need one to live my life.

Today, as I went through the motions of my routine, I noticed a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, almost like butterflies. It was a feeling like something was going to happen, but it wasn't a bad feeling. I brushed it off and continued. I decided that today I would take a walk in the nice weather, and take a break from my pile of books waiting to be studied. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my wallet and phone and made my way out of my apartment.

I strolled down the street, simply basking in the morning sun beating down on me. A little corner book store called the "Book Nook" caught my eye and I decided to take a look inside because I'd been meaning to pick up a new book lately. I pulled open the door and the jingle of the bell echoed through the empty store. Usually it was at this point that an annoying sales person would come out but the store remained empty to my pleasure. I started in through the rows looking for a book on history, which was my other passion. I loved reading about the wars. My family used to tell me that I was born in the wrong time and that I believed in the early 1900's.

I decided that I would try and find an employee to help me find what I was looking for so I scowered the rows until I found a girl sitting in one immersed in a large volume. At second glance, however, I found that this was not just some girl, but the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She had brown hair, tucked into a messy bun with pieces falling out and sideswept bangs. She had very fair skin, and from what I could tell, a slim, but curvy, figure. The feeling that I had in my stomach earlier was starting to come back, but with more force. I felt as if my entire body was tingling. There was as if there was some magnetic force drawing me into her, but she was so into the book that she still hadn't noticed I was there.

Suddenly her eyes finally left the page and landed on my feet. I stood patiently waiting for her eyes to look up. I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, which made her even more beautiful, as her eyes traveled upwards. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, her eyes finally landed on mine. My breath hitched when her eyes met mine. They were two pools of infinite brown that I could see myself getting lost in. They weren't just your average brown either, I could see the emotion behind them, as if I could see the pain she has experienced in her life. Slowly, a huge grin began to spread across her face, lighting up her exquisite features, and I couldn't help but feel the goofy grin beginning on my face at the same time.

I knew, deep down inside, that this moment would change my life forever.

* * *

**And there you have it. A little one shot that I thought of while I was in the shower haha. Please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
